Blissful Insanity
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: Oneshot. Raven is locked in her own mind, and doctors try to pull her into the real world.


A/N: This has references to "Nevermore," "Fear Itself," "Spellbound," and "Birthmark." Recently edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Titans tower living room: 

_God, won't they stop fighting for two seconds? I think they live just to make me miserable._ Raven scowled as she thought daggers at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"The remote doesn't just get up and walk away!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy responded in an equally loud voice, "I never said it did!"

"THEN WHERE DID IT GO! Huh? Answer that!"

"I don't know where it went!"

She could still hear their pointless argument as she ascended the stairs. She quickly walked to her room with her book clutched in her hand. _I was at a really good part, too. They had to start fighting just as someone was getting disemboweled. Finally, my room._ She slammed the door behind her with a little dark energy from her mind. She floated above her bed and their fight was still audible. _I wish I could leave this stupid place. Why did I start this crime-fighting gig in the first place?_

* * *

Dr. Thomas' log: September 12 

She was especially violent today. I believe it was a result of the storm. Lightning would create flashes within her room, and she would just go mad. We have her sedated now. Hopefully, the entire storm has passed, or else we will have to call Azarath.

* * *

October 15 

I had a session with her today. It seems this family she has created is now afraid of her. After our little mistake with her medication, her dark side was released in full. I am just glad the spells Azarath set held. If they hadn't, our institution would be in ruins.

After the incident, she mumbled a little. I was only able to catch a few phrases: "That was my mirror. Get out now! Use the forbidden door!"

The dark side that was released has created fear among her "friends." This may just be the thing we need to pull her out.

* * *

October 19 

A strange incident occurred. She has seemed to have inflicted pain on herself. She filled her room with rats and ravens and all sorts of creatures with four eyes. I had a session with her after the medication wore off. I asked her about it, and she told me she was afraid of wicked scary. Whatever wicked scary is, I suppose it is locked in her mind.

* * *

October 26 

I had finally reached her. I left her messages in a book. It worked perfectly. She was coming around, out of her fantasy; until those "friends" pulled her back in. We had created a trust. She told me how she felt alone in her world. Even though this didn't work, I now have what I need to bring her out of her mind. I now know she is miserable even there.

* * *

Asylum Room Number 313: 

_I don't know what happened._ Raven thought. _It was Slade; he was here. Where am I now?_

Raven looked out the window of her small white room. A foreboding red sky met her gaze. A sea of boiling lava met the sky far in the horizon. It was horrible. It made her sick. Dragons and daemons littered the sky and ground. They were feeding off people with blood dripping from their fangs. Their cries of pain made her heart twist. The humans not being eaten were stone. At least their bodies were stone. Their souls were swirling in the sky making ominous, green, moaning clouds.

Raven puked in the corner of her room.

A large, horned daemon opened the door to her room. "Hello, Raven. I'm Dr. Thomas," he growled with a low guttural voice. "Welcome to the real world." He smiled and showed pure white fangs stained with blood.

* * *

Dr. Thomas' log: October 31, Patient's birthday 

It was an amazing day. Just a week ago we found a way to reach Raven using a character in her mind she calls Slade. We have been able to manipulate "Slade" and, therefore, control Raven. We bought her out today. We actually did it. She was out of her world for five minutes. Soon, she went into spasms and retreated back to her mind, which was expected. Now we know, though, that we can contact her. I do believe we can fully save her one day and bring her out of the horror she lives.


End file.
